


Why did love put a gun in my hand?

by danversaddict



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pain, Short One Shot, short but not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversaddict/pseuds/danversaddict
Summary: Kara received a love letter from Lena.She opened it in front of Alex, the latter being the one who prompted her to do so.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Why did love put a gun in my hand?

"It should've been me."

Kara Danvers's puffy red eyes stared down at the closed casket. She looked as if she'd aged ten years in one night, dark bags hanging under her eyes and accentuating the tracks made by tears in the grime covering her face. Her appearance spoke volumes to the raven-haired woman walking into the room. Lena slowed to a stop next to the disheveled blonde. For once in her life, she was speechless. No words could possibly describe the level of sorrow she felt for the Kryptonian, and so she didn't try. Instead she turned away from the casket and wrapped a hand around the blonde's arm in the beginning of an attempt to comfort her.

Kara stiffened and yanked her arm away. Lena's heart felt suspended in mid-air, hanging by a thread.

Bloodshot blue eyes met green. An unsettling coldness crept in, leaching the warmth from her gaze.

"I can't do this anymore."

Kara's words sliced through the thread and her heart fell to the ground, shattering into billions of paper thin fragments. The girl of steel's body became as rigid as the metal, lessening the impact on herself. She turned away from the woman she loved. She was done with breaking.

"Kara," Lena spoke gingerly, sure that her voice would betray her. "You know I can't stay."

The blonde responded without hesitation. "Then leave."

Tears threatening to spill, Lena fought to keep her composure. She could've just turned and walked out, never to bother with the alien again. But she refused to throw what they had away. The only positive relationship in her life meant far too much to lose in the collateral damage of a loved one's death. Even if the death was her girlfriend's sister.

Kara knew she needed Lena, too, despite her current denial of everything.

"Alex wouldn't want you to stop trying."

That did it.

Super strength sent Kara's fist through the concrete wall. Her jaw clenched as she watched Lena Luthor take the slightest step back. "You don't get to tell me what she wanted. She's gone because of you!"

"That couldn't be farther from true," Lena reasoned. Her brother was to blame for everything, however Kara’s expression betrayed her thoughts regarding Lena as 'just another Luthor.' It was Lex who had put red kryptonite in Kara's letter, not her. It wasn't her fault.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Harsher words had never been spoken to Lena. Even her mother hadn't said anything of the sort, then again Kara seemed to be the only person who had ever trusted her. The first person, in any case. The words stung so much more coming from the blonde knowing that she was no longer influenced by red kryptonite. These were her words.

"I can't believe I loved you," Lena retorted. For the first time since Alex's death, she saw an emotion that wasn't anger cross Kara's face. She saw fear. Vulnerability, sadness, and fear. Supergirl was momentarily forgotten and Kara Danvers surfaced.

"Rao, why are we doing this?" The blonde half-whispered. "I can't- you're not-" Tears welled up in her eyes and she finally looked at Lena. "I'm sorry. Lee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

Lena shushed her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. Kara practically collapsed into them, sobbing while Lena rubbed her back. "I know, I know," she reassured. "I didn't either." They spent the next hour like this, sitting on the ground exchanging tearful apologies and mourning Alex. 

J'onn's heart broke when he saw them, having to announce that it was time to say their final goodbyes. Lena's gentle hand on her back after, pressing her forward, was the only thing keeping Kara from turning around again. Her other hand was tightly grasped by the blonde's. It was beginning to hurt but she didn't notice, preoccupied with pulling them both out of the building in one piece.


End file.
